


Photosynthesize

by shacchi (Shana_Nakazawa)



Series: #RWDP [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, child!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shana_Nakazawa/pseuds/shacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Photosynthesize</p>
  <p>(v) fōdōˈsinTHəˌsīz</p>
  <p>(of a plant) synthesize sugars or other substances by means of photosynthesis</p>
</blockquote>Or, that time when Dean completely misunderstands the meaning of photosynthesis, Castiel is perfectly happy to believe him, and Gabriel and Michael are awesome brothers.
            </blockquote>





	Photosynthesize

“Dean, what are you doing?”

Seven years old Dean Winchester looks up when a high-pitched voice asks him. Standing in his blue bee sweater is Castiel Novak, the youngest child of the Novak family living right across Dean’s house.

“I’m waiting,” Dean replies.

“What are you waiting?” little Castiel asks again, frowning in curiosity.

“Waiting for food, of course!” Dean answers as if it’s obvious.

Castiel frowns deeper. “Why are you waiting for food here?”

Dean smiles smugly like he knows something incredible that Castiel doesn’t. “I heard from school that plants ph—pho, uh … _phocohintetize_!”

“What is phocowincecize?” Castiel tilts his head, trying to mimic Dean’s word without getting his tongue twisted.

“It’s what they call when plants make food. So I’m waiting here to get food. I hope it gives me apple pie.” Dean looks up at the tree he’s sitting beneath, and then turns again to grin at Castiel.

Castiel’s face lights up. “Oh, I see. Can I join, too?” he asks enthusiastically.

“Sure!” Dean grins wider and moves a bit to the right to give Castiel a spot to sit.

Castiel eases himself beside Dean, arms hugging his pulled knees. “Can I have burger?” The little boy looks at Dean questioningly.

“Hmm, I dunno,” Dean says while looking thoughtful. “Maybe you should ask. I already asked for apple pie a while ago, the tree is probably baking it now.”

“Okay!” Castiel stands, brushes some dust off his pants. With wiggly steps, the blue-eyed boy opens his arms wide and hugs the tree. His chubby tiny fingers grasp at the sides of the trunk. “Mr. Tree, may I have burger, please? I like apple pie too, but it’s for Dean. I don’t want you running out of apple, no, that’s bad. And I love burger so much! Thank you, Mr. Tree!”

“You have to say how much you love it, Cas, so Mr. Tree will know,” Dean adds, snickering.

Castiel nods vigorously. He steps back a bit from the tree. “I love burger this much!” he says while stretching his arms.

Dean chuckles and stands up behind Castiel. “Oh yeah? Well, I love apple pie thiiis much!” he teases and stretches his arms too. Since he’s older and has a bigger body, he can extend his arms farther than Castiel. The younger boy doesn’t seem very happy about this, judging by his pouting.

“No, I win! Because I love burger thiiiiiiis much!” Castiel yells. He closes his eyes and scrunches his face in concentration as he tries to stretch his small arms as far as he can.

Dean laughs again, and Castiel opens his eyes and pouts again. “Don’t laugh!” he wails, but Dean’s laugh only gets louder. Soon, Castiel gets teary-eyed and a sob escapes his pink lips.

Dean’s laugh subsides and he smiles. “It’s okay, I know you love burger,” he says. The green-eyed boy takes Castiel’s hands. He thinks to himself of how small those palms are compared to his own. He grins and pretends to tell the tree, “Hey, Mr. Tree, Castiel loves burger thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!” Dean moves Castiel’s hands to from a half circle.

There’s a tear track on Castiel’s flushed cheek, but now he’s smiling. When Dean lets go of his hands, he immediately turns and hugs the older boy tight. He buries his face on Dean’s chest and giggles. It sends a pleasant vibe coursing through Dean’s body, and he wraps his arms around Castiel’s lithe body, giggling along with him.

The little boys are still hugging and giggling when there’s a teasing whistle followed by a snicker. “Aw, look at these two extremely young lovebirds. I’m jealous.”

Dean and Castiel let go of each other in favor to see the person saying that. In the pavement, stands Gabriel Novak with a candy bar in his hand and Michael Novak beside him.

Castiel perks up upon seeing his older brothers. “Michael!” he beams. His chubby body jiggles as he runs toward his eldest brother. Michael smiles at him and kneels. Castiel immediately wraps his arms around Michael’s neck and giggles when he feels the dark-haired teen lifts him up.

“What are you two doing here? It’s cold, you can catch flu,” Michael says while fixing his little brother’s sweater.

“We won’t, because I’m gonna protect Cas!” Dean exclaims, raising his fist up in the air with a determined face. Gabriel chuckles at that.

“I’m sure you will,” Michael responds softly. He glances at Castiel who is now resting his head on his shoulder, his expression calm and content, before returning his focus on Dean. “Still doesn’t answer my question, though.”

Castiel lifts his head and places his fingers on Michael’s cheeks to get his attention. When he does, the little boy explains, “Dean and I wanted to get food from the tree.”

Michael tilts his head in confusion—in a way similar to Castiel’s—and Gabriel comments, “Uh, I’m at lost.”

“You don’t know?” Dean scoffs smugly. “Plants can make food. It’s called phokocintesize. Cas wanted to get burger and I wanted to get pie, so we wait here.”

Upon hearing the little boy’s explanation, Gabriel bursts out laughing, and even the stern Michael can’t help but laugh. Dean squints his eyes disapprovingly while Castiel just stares in oblivion.

“Oh man, children and their innocent minds. I wish I’m like them,” Gabriel says to himself as his laughter starts to die down. He looks at Dean, grinning from ear to ear. “So, buddy, what you said is called photosynthesize. It _does_ mean that plants can make food, but they’re not like what you think. I mean, have you ever seen an apple pie fall from a tree?”

“If Dean says it’s true, then it’s true!” Castiel exclaims, puffing his cheeks in annoyance at Gabriel’s skepticism.

Before Gabriel can argue, which is a strange hobby he possesses, Michael cuts him off by saying, “So you want food? Then let’s go home. I think we have burgers and apple pie at home.”

“Oh man, Mrs. Novak’s apple pie? Count me in!” Dean says excitedly. Mrs. Novak is indeed famous in the neighborhood for her talent in baking.

“Nooo!” Castiel wails. “But I want food from tree!”

Michael shifts to adjust Castiel’s position on his hold before replying, “Castiel, do you want to hear a secret?”

Castiel is momentarily distracted. “Secret?” he whispers as if not wanting anyone to hear what he and Michael is sharing.

“Yes.” Michael nods and smiles. “Don’t tell Mom I said this, but her foods are always good because she’s nice to the trees and the trees give her the best foods.”

Castiel’s electrifying blue eyes widen. “So the foods I ate are from the trees?” he whispers in disbelief.

“Yes, you’re right.” Michael nods again.

“Okay, then. I want to go home!” he yells excitedly. Then suddenly, he looks at Michael in all seriousness. He whispers again, “Is it okay if I tell Dean?”

Michael smiles at his sweet little brother and tells him, “Sure.”

The eldest Novak then lowers his little brother to the ground. When his feet meets the ground, Castiel is fumbling a little, his arms being held protectively by Michael, then the little boy runs toward Dean. He whispers to Dean’s ear and holds his finger in front of his lips, gesturing to his friend that he must not tell this secret to anybody.

Gabriel looks at the two kids and smiles. He then nudges Michael’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be a great parent, Mama Michael,” he snickers.

Michael shoots him a cold look, but then he turns his gaze at Castiel and Dean, and his expression softens.

“Come on, Michael, Gabe! The last one is a rotten egg!” Dean waves his hand and yells at the teenagers. Castiel waves too, but then Dean takes his hand and they run together, hand-in-hand, with the biggest grin they can muster in their faces.

 


End file.
